supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Banda NES Zapper
Banda NES Zapper (NES Zapper Posse en inglés; ''光線銃セット Kōsen Jū Setto'' en japonés) es el Smash Final del Dúo Duck Hunt en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Es un Smash Final de tipo captura que involucra a los personajes de los juegos Wild Gunman y Hogan's Alley. Descripción Cuando se activa el Smash Final, aparecerá una bandada de patos en 8-bits que vuelan hacia el fondo de la pantalla. En caso de hacer contacto con un oponente, lo envían a un escenario en medio de un duelo de los personajes del juego Hogan's Alley contra los personajes de Wild Gunman. El perro aparece en su versión clásica, después de realizar su típica risa se va, dejando al oponente entre el fuego cruzado de los pistoleros, siendo dañado por las balas. Al final del ataque, varias latas y patos vuelan alrededor de los oponentes capturados. En orden, los primeros patos causan 5% de daño, los primeros tiros hacen 10% y la segunda 30% haciendo un total de 45% de daño y realizando un K.O. si el oponente tiene ya un 75%. Galería Banda NES Zapper (1) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Primero aparece una bandada de patos en 8-bits que vuelan hacia el fondo de la pantalla... Banda NES Zapper (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...luego envía al oponente a un escenario en medio de un duelo... Banda NES Zapper (3) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...los Wild Gunman disparan... Banda NES Zapper (4) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...después el oponente es dañado por las balas... Banda NES Zapper (5) SSB4 (Wii U).png|...al final aparecen los patos en 8-bits y la cámara se vuelve lenta. Descripción del trofeo Español right|100px :Banda NES Zapper :En este Smash Final se combinan tres juegos de la serie Light Gun: Duck Hunt, Hogan's Alley y Wild Gunman. El efecto consiste en teleportar a los adversarios al lejano oeste, donde una banda de pistoleros practicará el tiro al blanco con ellos. Pero si los patos que vuelan al principio no tocan a nadie, no pasará nada más. Inglés :NES Zapper Posse :In this Final Smash, three games from the Light Gun Series team up: Duck Hunt, Hogan's Alley, and Wild Gunman. A flock of ducks fly by, warping anyone they hit to the Wild West. There, a posse of gunmen will use foes for target practice! If the ducks don't hit anyone, though, nothing happens besides some birds passing through. Origen En orden de aparición de los elementos en el Smash Final: #Los patos conservan sus sprites de Duck Hunt, cuando vuelan del arbusto al escenario. Los diferentes colores de los patos también aparecen en el movimiento. #La siguiente animación es la del perro riéndose y luego saltando, también proveniente de Duck Hunt. #Luego aparecen los pistoleros de Wild Gunman. #Estos disparan a las latas y a los recortes de los pistoleros, ambos elementos de Hogan's Alley. Curiosamente las latas no mantienen su sprite 8 bits. El nombre del ataque hace referencia a la NES Zapper, pistola de luz con la que se podía jugar algunos videojuegos. El Smash Final toma elementos de tres de los juegos más importantes que usan el accesorio, Duck Hunt, Wild Gunman y Hogan's Alley. Sprites de Duck Hunt.png|Sprites del perro y los patos usados en Duck Hunt, algunos aparecen en el Smash Final. Sprite de las siluetas de los pistoleros en Hogan's Alley.png|Sprites de las siluetas de cartón en Hogan's Alley. Nombre en otros idiomas Véase también Categoría:Universo Duck Hunt Categoría:Smash Final de captura